Kehidupan Suami-Istri
by popcaga
Summary: Athrun Zala pria super keren, ganteng dan super kaya. Digandrungi para gadis mulai dari remaja hingga nenek-nenek. Siapapun mengincar posisi sebagai Istrinya. Banyak gadis yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, mulai dari sedot lemak,operasi plastik dan lain-lain. Namun Athrun zala tak sedikitpun bergeming karena... RnR please


Summary : Athrun Zala pria super keren, ganteng dan super kaya. Digandrungi para gadis mulai dari remaja hingga nenek-nenek. Siapapun mengincar posisi sebagai Istrinya. Banyak gadis yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, mulai dari sedot lemak,operasi plastik dan lain-lain. Namun Athrun zala tak sedikitpun bergeming karena...

Halo... apa kabar minna-san... semoga sehat-sehat saja

Popcaga hadir dengan fic baru padahal fic lain belum diupdate... maaf tinggal finishing kok. Tungga dan sabar ya...

Tapi ini rated M pertama yang Popcaga Buat... semangat ya...

Warning : this is rated M (resiko tanggung yang baca Popcaga tidak bertanggung jawab untuk segala hal itu )

Disclaimer : GS/GSD bukan punya saya tapi punya Sunrise

Kehidupan Suami-Istri

Day 1

Seorang lelaki, bertubuh tinggi, kulit putih bersih,rambut biru gelap bahkan langit malam hampir kalah indahnya, mata zamrud yang membuat para gadis terpesona hanya karena melihatnya. Hidungnya yang mancung tanpa oplas dan bibir tipisnya yang super seksi membuat semua wanita ingin menciumnya. Baju yang dikenakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans berkesan casual tapi sangat pas dengan lekuk tubuhnya yang six-pack. Dia berjalan memasuki rumahnya setelah mengunci mobilnya.

"Kyaa... tuan Zala ganteng banget..."

"Iya... baju putihnya hari ini membuatku _Horny_... _oh My God_... tak bisa kubayangkan jika aku berada diranjangnya satu malam saja. Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya ..."

"Jangan-jangan kau menggunakannya untuk fantasi _sex alone_ mu?"

"Tentu saja... bukankah kau juga seperti itu?"

"Ahahaha iya... kita sama..."

"Dia pasti lebih kuat dari suami kita..."

"Tentu saja jeng... dia kan masih berumur 23 tahun..."

"Sayang sekali ya... dia sudah...

"Iya... sayang sekali..."

POPCAGA

"Aku pulang..." Athrun melepas sepatunya dan masuk rumah

"Selamat datang..." Cagalli melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai istri

"Ah... aku lelah sekali..."

"Airnya sudah kusiapkan... langsung mandi saja..."

"Baik..." Athrun langsung menuju kamar mandi

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah tadi dengan orang kantor..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Cagalli merebahkan diri diranjangnya. Dia menunggu suaminya. Tercium bau sabun saat Athrun memasuki ruangan. Tak lama kemudian Athrun merebahkan diri diranjang. Disamping Cagalli .

"Rambutmu masih basah ... jangan langsung tidur..."

"Iya... tapi aku capek Cagalli... hari ini ayah menyebalkan..."

Cagalli tersenyum lalu mengambil hairdryer dan mendekat kearah Athrun.

"Sini kukeringkan rambutmu..."

Athrun duduk diam dan Cagalli mengeringkan rambut Athrun. Tak memakan waktu lama rabut Athrun kering. Cagalli meletakkan hairdryer lalu duduk mendekat kearah Athrun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Cagalli menghirup bau sabun dan shampo dari punggung Athrun

"Kau pasti belum makan... jika kau bilang ayah menyebalkan... ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk menggusur perumahan yang berada di daerah Onogoro... aku tak tega untuk melakukan hal itu..."

"Aku tahu... kau orang yang baik... bersabarlah... sekarang ayo kita makan? Kau pasti lapar kan?"

"Aku... sedang tak nafsu makan..."

"Benarkah... kau ingin kubuat menjadi nafsu makan?" cagalli tersenyum nakal

"Bagaimana Caranya?" Athrun menatap Cagalli lekat dan menantang.

Cagalli tersenyum dan mencium bibir Athrun. Lembut dan pelan. Bibir mereka hanya saling menempel namun sudah membuat mereka untuk merasa 'panas'. Cagalli memandang Athrun dengan nakal.

"Aku sudah berusaha memasak yang enak untukmu... jadi kau harus cepat makan... jika tidak kau yang akan aku masak..." Cagalli tersenyum dengan deathglare yang menyertainya.

"Ba... baik istriku..." Athrun mulai ketakutan

Cagalli tersenyum sambil menyeret Athrun ke ruang makan. Setelah sampai Athrun terpaksa makan dengan Cagalli. Athrun makan dengan malas Cagalli hanya memandang kesal. Cagalli berdiri menuju kearah kursi Athrun dan memundurkan paksa kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Athrun tersentak kaget. Cagalli duduk dipangkuannya. Memegang pipi Athrun dan menariknya sampai athrun kesakitan

"Hakiiiiiiittttttt hagalli..."Isak Athrun yang meneteskan air mata karena nyeri di pipinya

Cagalli memandang Athrun lekat dan melepaskan tangannya dari pipinya.

"Pertengkaran apa yang sampai membuatmu tidak nafsu makan hah? Ayo ceritakan padaku..."

"Ayah... ingin memisahkanmu dariku... aku..."

Cagalli tersenyum ... memandang Athrun

"Dan kau ingin berpisah dariku?"

"Tentu tidak ... Cagalli... aku..."

Cagalli tersenyum dan mencium bibir athrun dengan 'panas', lengan Cagalli melingkar dileher Athrun, dan athrun membalas setiap ciuman Cagalli dengan lebih panas lagi. Athrun mendekap tubuh Cagalli lebih erat. Tangan kanannya menelusup kedalam baju tidur tipis cagalli. Meremas dengan lembut daerah payudara yang sangat sensitif bagi Cagalli, membuat Cagalli memerah dan terengah-engah. Ciuman Athrun turun kearah leher Cagalli. Dan...

TBC

Maaf minna terhenti saya masih ingin liat adakah reviewer untuk cerita yang bikin saya nosebleed tiap ngetik. Jangan lupa review ya. Doakan saya juga ini tahun terakhir kuliah saya. Begitu ada satu reviewer saya akan publish chapter 2


End file.
